


Snowy Day

by UniWrites



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: 3 idiots build a snowman, Gen, Grace is not a morning person, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I love these three, Siegemas (Rainbow Six), Siegemas 2020 (Rainbow Six), Snowmen, my ideal friendship, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniWrites/pseuds/UniWrites
Summary: Dokkaebi is dragged along to build a snowman with Blitz and Sledge
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 10





	Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was super short and self indulgent. Merry Siegemas, ya filthy animals

Before Dokkaebi could even open her eyes enough to understand what was going on, she was being yanked out of bed by two grown men.  
“Grace, get up, it’s snowing,” she heard the familiar German accent of her friend, Blitz. “We’re gonna go build a snowman.”  
Grace managed to lift her head up, realizing she was being dragged across the floor to her closet. Blitz had one leg, while her other best friend, Sledge, had his hands on the other. Finally kicking her way out of their grasp, and standing up, the Korean woman wiped strands of hair away from her face.  
“Don’t you two have anything better to do than go build snowmen like children?” She grumbled under her breath.  
“Not exactly. We’ve got the day off,” The Scotsman spoke up this time. “Come on, Miss Grinch. You better not ruin his fun.” Sledge gestured to Blitz  
Any slight glance of hesitation earned a pout from the men. I’m friends with literal idiots, Grace thought to herself.  
“Get out, both of you. I’ll get dressed, we’ll build a snowman, and then you two better let me go back to sleep, or I’ll make sure Thatcher kicks both of your asses.”

After Dokkaebi had thrown on her only winter coat and glasses, she finally opened the door to once again be greeted by the 2 man-children she called her best friends. Blitz seemed a lot more excited about this than Sledge has. It appears that Seamus was dragged into this as well.  
When they got outside, Dokkaebi immediately felt like her nose was going to fall off. Holy hell, it was freezing. Somehow, neither Blitz nor Sledge appeared to have a problem with the cold as they both trudged into the feet of snow, already getting to work on their snowman. How they could handle the freezing temperatures outside, Grace had no idea. But, finally, she pulled herself together and trudged out into the snow to help the men with their work.

It took much longer than any of them had expected. Hours of continuously pushing around snow to form whatever sort of body you could call the abomination lying before them. The only part slightly resembling a face was the carrot nose that Sledge apparently had stolen from the SAS’s kitchen earlier that morning.   
“I mean, it’s the thought that counts, I guess?” Blitz shrugged a little, forcing an awkward smile. A moment of silence, and the trio broke out into laughter. Yeah, it really WAS the thought that counts.  
“You guys are really idiots, but you’re my idiots,” Dokkaebi pulled Blitz and Sledge into a nice hug, all three of them admiring their “masterpiece.”  
The moment was broken by Sledge’s small quip.  
“Let’s just hope Thatcher doesn’t realize there’s a carrot missing from the fridge.”

The trio broke out into laughter once again.


End file.
